Two Sides
by Flame Faerie
Summary: Hermione and all her friends in 5th year, something strange happens and she becomes a schitzo! It may sound weird, but read it and decide for yourself...
1. Welcome Home

Two Sides

*~*~*

**Author: **This is my own twisted Harry Potter story and has nothing to do with JK Rowling or anything she does. I have very much respect for her and do not wish to "steal" anything from her; I am just a psycho fan who can type (I am going to do something like this for everyone of my stories so if you have read any of my other stories or are planning to, get used to it).  If you find a mistake, either deal with it or email me at c_c_puppy@yahoo.com. If anyone reads this they are either bored, interested, or are thinking this is the actual story and if you are one of the people thinking this is the story, you must not be very smart. Now to stop offending everyone, let us get on with the story.

*~*~*

            "Come on! Get to the food already!" was the only sound Hermione Granger could hear because that's what both her best friends, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, were mumbling. They were sitting at the Gryffindor House table in the Great Hall at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their fifth year. The sorting of the first years was just completed and their Headmaster Dumbledore was making his annual announcements. Hermione strained to hear what he said, but by the time she got her friends to be quiet, he was done talking and food magically appeared in front of them.

            "Finally!" Ron sighed while piling his plate with every item available. Hermione's summer was long and mostly uneventful except being dragged to the Quiddich World Cup by Harry and the Weasleys. Harry had stayed at the Burrow all summer, but Hermione only got to visit for a week. The train ride to school was also uneventful, just the three greeting old friends, enemies and catching up with each other. They all grew over the summer, in their different ways. Harry and Ron were still the immature, yet sweet best friends Hermione remembered, but they grew, a lot and had slightly deeper voices which made her laugh. Hermione was also the same on the inside, but was a bit, 'bigger' than she was before because she, as her friends, had hit puberty. None of this mattered much to any of them anyway so they continued to stuff their faces.

            After dinner, they headed up to their Common Room and looked over their schedules.

"Our first class has to be Potions!" Ron exclaimed. "Snape's the last person I want to see right after summer vacation."

"At least we had a couple months away from him." Harry commented.

"Did any of you see the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the feast today?" Asked Dean Thomas as he walked over with Seamus Finnigan.

"Actually, come to think of it, no." Hermione said, trying to think.

            "I wonder who the lucky one is now." Ron thought aloud.

            "I don't know 'bout all you, but I am tired." Harry said while yawning.

            "It's probably all that turkey you ate." Hermione stated, rolling her eyes.

*~*~*

            **_Riiing! _** The tardy bell rang as Neville ran through the potions door cursing himself.

            "Late you first day back Mr. Longbottom?" Came the cold drawl of Professor Snape.

            "I wo-wo-woke up l-late." Neville stuttered. He was always terrified of Professor Snape, even more so since the boggart incident in third year.

            "10 points from Gryffindor might help teach to wake up on time." Said Snape as all the Gryffindors moaned. "Take out your books and turn to page 9, we will be making an antidote to Billywig stings. Mr. Longbottom, you may take your seat now."

            The class took out their materials and started to work. After a minute Hermione felt someone poke her right arm. She turned to look and saw Harry motioning to a dazed Ron.

            "He's been staring at Lavender since Snape yelled at Neville." He whispered to her.

            "Looks like little Ronald has a crush." Hermione said to get Ron's attention.

            "I-who-what?" Ron asked snapping out of his trance.

            "Quiet down Ms. Granger." Snape said, not looking up from the obviously interesting papers on his desk.

            "I didn't say it that loud, how could he have heard me?" She questioned Harry and Ron.

            "I dunno. What are we supposed to be doing?" Ron asked, blushing slightly from being caught staring.

            "We're making a Billywig-" Hermione started to say when Snape hissed, "I've already warned you once Ms. Granger to stop talking, move to the table next to Mr. Malfoy."

            "Great." She huffed sarcastically under her breath while gathering her things and silently mouthing goodbye to her friends.

            "Hello Granger, nice to see you again." Malfoy sneered coldly sarcastic.

            Hermione ignored him and got out her materials to start on her potion.

            "Aww, there's no sense in being rude just because we hate each other." He whispered trying to be annoying; he was obviously bored.

            "Hi." She said quickly trying to get him to shutup.

            "Was that so hard?" Malfoy asked still in his mocking drawl.

            Harry looked over to see how Hermione was doing by herself and saw her talking to Malfoy; he thought it was strange but thought Malfoy was probably insulting her and made a mental note to ask her after class.

            Hermione was checking the potions book to see what to add next to her potion when her quill flew off the table. She looked opposite from where it flew to see Malfoy smirking, he had obviously blown it off. She bent over to pick it up and behind her back Malfoy "accidentally" slipped some horned-beetle juice unnoticed by anyone but Crabbe and Goyle into her potion and was back to work by the time Hermione sat back up with her quill in hand. She eyed Malfoy suspiciously before dumping a half a bottle of minced willow roots into her cauldron.

            Potions finished and 5 minute to go in the class, Snape addressed the class. "Since this is your first class back from summer vacation, I will welcome you back to school by letting each one of you drink you potions. Though we won't be able to test if the antidote works, if done correctly the potion will have no effect on you whatsoever."

            "Oh no!" Neville panicked and started checking the look of potions around him to see if they looked similar. All cauldrons held a thick, deep orange liquid except his which contained a bright yellow, runny one. One by one students drank their potions and felt fine until it was Neville's turn, he unwillingly gulped a cup of it and immediately turned a deep purple color. After that he started uncontrollably spinning on his left foot while kicking with his right. Snape yelled something while pointing his wand at Neville and he froze in mid air.

            "Take him to the hospital wing Finnigan and tell Madam Pomfrey he drank a telligious potion." Snape ordered.

            When it came to Hermione's turn, Malfoy had a tiny smile on his face, almost as if he were anxious to see it's effect, this made her uneasy but she drank anyway. It tasted a bit sour, but nothing happened. She turned to see his expression and he looked a little put off. _Had he expected her to mess up the potion?_ She pondered. Just then the bell rang sounding the end of class and everyone flocked out the door.

*~*~*

**Author:** OoOoOo… What was that all about? You'll have to wait and see! Great, now I sound like one of those annoying things on tv when it says 'To Be Continued…' But this fic really is 'To Be Continued…' Do you think me strange? Don't yet, we haven't got to the good part yet!


	2. Side Effects

Two Sides

*~*~*

**Author: **Can't get enough of me huh? Back for more twisted tales from the mind of yours truly?? Well here ya go, fresh off my computer, the new chapter of Two Sides, more is to come to our characters, but _what_ is yet to be discovered… (Please excuse the dorkiness, I'm bored with a laptop, what can you expect?) Also, if you haven't already noticed, Hermione is the main character.

*~*~*

            "Are you feeling okay Hermione?" Harry asked. 

The three were sitting in the common room looking over their Transfiguration books for their first homework assignment, their professor thought it necessary to start the new year off "right".

"Yea, I could use some headache potion or something." She said, her words quiet and unsure.

"Hermione not knowing the name of a potion? Especially a potion _I_ know the name of?! She must be sick!" Ron exclaimed, only partially sarcastic.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital wing." Harry said, looking into her glazed eyes surrounded by dark lines on a flushed, pale face.

"I don't need to-" She started, but passed out, falling off the couch she previously was sitting on.

Harry and Ron exchanged panicked glances, picked her up and dashed to the hospital wing with her dangling in their arms. As they ran around a corner, they crashed into someone, knocking them flat onto their posterior while they both dropped Hermione and fell to the ground as well. The person they ran into turned out to be none other than Professor McGonagall and she didn't look pleased.

"What, may I ask, are you two doing running around the castle at this time?! You are all supposed to be in your common rooms!" She puffed.

"It's-it's Hermione." Ron stuttered in his worry.

"Hermio- Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed at the sight of the unconscious Hermione on the floor behind the boys. "We must get her to the Hospital Wing at once!"

McGonagall levitated Hermione and walked swiftly down the hallway, the boys running behind to catch up.

*~*~*

            "You may see her now boys." McGonagall informed the anxious boys in the Hospital Wing waiting room.

            "Are you okay?" "Why did you pass out?" "Are you sick?" "What's wrong?" Hermione was attacked with questions when her two friends entered the room.

            "I'm fine, Madam Pomfrey says it was probably just a dizzy spell, I'm not sick." Was her answer to the many questions.

            "Dizzy spell? Someone cast a spell on you to make you faint?!" Ron said angered.

            "No, it just means I became dizzy and passed out, not an actual spell." She corrected.

            "Sounds like our Hermione's back." Harry said, smiling.

*~*~*

"Quiddich season! I can't wait!" Ron exclaimed after reading the newest bulletin in the common room.

_Maybe this year the slow git will make the team_ a small voice whispered in Hermione's head. _Ron is a good player, he will definitely make the team!_ She mentally argued with herself. _Ronald Weasley play Quiddich? Ha! He is a disgrace to his own name!_ It countered. There was a pause, then, _Who are you and what are you doing in my head? _Hermione asked the unknown voice, a bit worried. _Why Hermione, don't you recognize me? I'm you._

*~*~*

**Author:  **Don't hate me for my love of cliffhangers! This is the second chapter in a day so be happy with what you're getting (do I get a special prize for using the word posterior? Haha, Pineapple!). Besides, all good authors have to leave you wanting more…


	3. Driving me crazy

Two Sides

*~*~*

**Author: **What to say, what to say? *Words of wisdom* Be proud, for one day you shall die! *End words of wisdom* (That was not intended to be morbid in any way) *Ponderment* Why is it people tell you to be proud when pride is a 'Deadly Sin?' *End ponderment* Ok, that has nothing to do with anything except everything but lets give you all what you want (I mean the story!!).

*~*~*

            Outside the door of the DADA classroom, the students were chatting amongst themselves waiting for the arrival of their teacher. It has been 2 minutes since class has begun when a voice rang over the chatter.

            "Good day class, sorry I'm a bit late. If you would all take your seats inside, we will begin business." A man who looked rather familiar said, cutting through the students.

            Everyone piled in and sat down Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors sat at groups around the room, the trio sitting at the closest group towards the front, since all three of them loved Defense Against the Dark Arts and were pretty good at it, with all their practice.

            "I am your new DADA teacher since you scared the rest away. You all may call me Professor Bask. I assume most of you know my cousin, you knew him as Professor Lupin." At his last statement, the class cheered silently for their favorite old DADA teacher and hoped their new one would be similar.

            "Any relative of Lupin has to be cool!" Ron whispered to his friends in excitement.

            _I wonder how we'll get rid of this one.  _Hermione said, the ruder Hermione to be exact. The voice in the back of Hermione's mind that said it was Hermione, but Hermione doubted it was her, Hermione. All of this was very confusing.  _Why are you always so negative? _Hermione, the nicer Hermione, asked the less than nice one. _I only say what you are afraid to._ Hermione was relieved at the fact that this voice could be heard by no one except herself. _I have to tell Harry and Ron._

*~*~*

            "Where's Hermione?" Harry asked Ron upon arrival at the common room and coming to the conclusion Hermione wasn't there.

            "I don't know, why?" Ron asked from a chair by the fireplace.

            "I haven't seen her since after DADA, she went off for Muggle Studies and wasn't there at lunch."

            "I noticed she wasn't at lunch, but I didn't think twice about it." Ron said, a little ashamed.

            "Where could she be? I have checked nearly everywhere!" Harry exclaimed.

            "Even the library?"

            "Err-no."

            "Wouldn't that be the first place to look?" Ron said, giving Harry a look that said 'DUH!'.

*~*~*

            _You're not going to find anything, keep looking if you wish, _the voice taunted her. _Oh shutup you!_ Hermione snapped at the annoyingly negative thoughts. _I'll find something, the library must have something… _Hermione told herself over and over despite the voice's taunting.

            "Hermione!" Harry yelled at the sight of her flipping anxiously through book after book.

"_SHHHHH!"_  Madam Pince hissed at Harry.

            "Oops.." He whispered.

            "Have you been here all lunch?" Ron asked Hermione as they reached her.

            "Mm hmm." She hummed her answer, discarding the book she was previously skimming through into a pile and picking up a book from another.

            "What are you looking for?" Ron asked, picking up the book she just set down.

            "Dangerous Potions and their Deadly Effects?" Harry asked, reading over Ron's shoulder.

            _If you tell them, they'll think you're crazy, they'll tell Dumbledore and he'll send you away to a Magical Mental Hospital where your daily meals consist of gross, colorful jello and strange liquids that make you sick to your stomach that are supposed to be "good for you". You might even get a room next to the Longbottoms' and see a familiar faces every once in a while when their son comes to visit them. _It teased, tugging at her conscious making her believe. _No, no!_ Hermione thought, her face horror stricken, _They would never do that to me! … But they would, they would. It would finally convince your parents that you are crazy and that there never was any school or magic and that you just made it all up to make yourself think you were special!_

            "NO!!!!!" Hermione shrieked and ran past the pair of extremely worried boys and a very surprised Madam Pince out of the library. She ran and ran until she found an empty broom closet off of a deserted corridor and she stepped inside and cried. She cried long and hard, so hard she couldn't think and that was good for she also couldn't hear the one who caused her to sob taunting her even more.

*~*~*

**Author**: I thought that was a good place to stop. I hope you liked this chapter; it took the effort of typing to make. Well, they all do but itz late so my fingers hurt from chatting all day long. Finally, I just wanna say, "I love you Basket and I hope your knee gets better! Also thx for nagging me to update, otherwise I would be the beloved little procrastinator I am."


	4. Searching

Two Sides

*~*~*

**Author: **Fred is craving Starbucks… I must get some soon. If you haven't already seen it, I changed my bio so itz all spiffey now. I also put up my story If Daine Went Crazy which is a Tamora Pierce fic. I shall update What Life Would Be Like soon, I will!! Spring break is good for me, time to relax, sleep in, get free chocolate from a freakishly large bunny and update my stories! Anxious to see what happens next in the story? Here ya go..

*~*~*

            "Have any of you seen 'Mione?" Ron puffed, out of breath. He and Harry have been running around searching for her all day. She missed the last two classes of the day and Dinner.

            "Hermione Granger? No, why?" The confused Hufflepuffs answered, finishing their desserts.

            "Check the girls dormitories again?" Harry suggested.

            "Ginny has checked five times!" Ron exclaimed in his frustration.

            "All the classrooms? With Dumbledore? All the Professors don't know?!" Harry started to hyperventilate. 

            "We should go tell McGonagall, we have searched everywhere!"

            "Ron, Harry! None of the Ravenclaws have seen her and asking the Slytherins would just be stupid." Ginny reported, running up.

            "Did anyone care to ask me?" A cackling voice cracked behind them. The three of them turned around and looked up, already know who they would find floating there.

            "Hullo Peeves." They groaned in unison.

            "You sickly little students didn't bother asking ole Peeves if he knew where she went?" he said, flipping upside down, pretending to be hurt by their unwillingness to ask his help.

            "Do you know where Hermione is Peeves?" Ginny ask, putting on a fake smile with sweet tone in her voice.

            "Now why should I tell you? You were being mean to me…" He whined, annoyingly.

            "Peeves, please, tell us if you know where Hermione is." Harry said to keep Ron from exploding.

            "Only if you apolog-" Peeves started, but was interrupted by Ron.

            "Apologize?! For what?! We did nothing to you and you know it! We simply asked if you knew where she was! If you know, then tell us! If you don't, then just leave!" Ron yelled, making every last head left in the Great Hall to turn and stare at them.

            "What is going on here?!" Professor McGonagall approached them, hearing the argument from the corridor.

            "Noooooooothing Professor Mac-gonny-gal" Peeves replied, faking an innocent tone while mocking her and twirling delightfully.

            "Don't make me get the Bloody Baron over here Peeves, you know what will happen if I have to disturb him." McGonagall threatened. 

This made Peeves stop twirling, float upright and reply, "These icklings asked me if I saw their friend and when I was answering he yelled at me." He pointed at Ron.

"You weren't answering! You were avoiding the question to be annoying!" Ron retaliated.

"That is enough! Have you seen.. Ms. Granger I am guessing?" She asked Peeves as well as Harry, Ron and Ginny. After the three nodded their answer, she turned towards Peeves.

"Well? Have you seen Ms. Granger anywhere?"

"Nope!" He pronounced proudly and zoomed away laughing hysterically like a dying hyena.

"He could have said so in the first place then!" Ron said angrily.

"Well it's no use getting upset about it, it is Peeves anyway. What can you expect?" Harry tried to calm him.

"Why is it you are searching for Ms. Granger?" McGonagall asked.

"Hermione has disappeared Professor." Harry explained and told her of the incident at the library.

"Oh my.." She said looking worried.

*~*~*

**Author:** Short, yes I know, but I got it out quickly. I love you Basket!!! Please feel better, I hate to see you in pain. This chapter is for you!


	5. Getting Stronger

Two Sides

*~*~*

**Author: **A new chapter! YAY! You can't expect me to spit out chapters this fast when school starts again. You can will it and will it all you want, but I won't give in! NEVER!!! So enjoy them while you can, muahahahaha! Ok, I will stop scaring y'all (hehe, y'all! That's funny!) and write.

*~*~*

            _Why are you here?! Leave me alone! _Hermione thought, trying to suppress the teasing and taunting that continued nonstop in the back of her mind. _I have always been here, always. You have just never noticed me before. _It replied, all knowingly. _Why do you say these things? They're not true! Ron and Harry would never send me away, neither would Dumbledore! And you are not real! _She thought strongly. _How would you know? You know hearing voices no on else can hear isn't a good sign, even in the wizarding world. You never know what people would do if they knew you argued with yourself in a deserted broom closet. _It continued to convince her to question her sanity.

            "STOP!!!" She screamed and slammed open the door of the broom closet she has been sitting in for 3 hours arguing with her own mind and started running down the hall.

            "O dear!" A young lady in the portrait across from the closet exclaimed and she immediately rushed through the paintings down the hall in the direction of Dumbledore's office.

*~*~*

            Hermione didn't know where to run, she didn't want anyone to see her like this, but when she was alone she could not stand the voice driving her to insanity. _I have to tell Harry and Ron sometime _She thought before blocking any other thinking. She turned a corner and ran into Neville. 

            "I'm sorry, I-" He started, but when he saw whom he had bumped into, he said, "Hermione! Harry and Ron are looking everywhere for you! They're going crazy not knowing where you are!!" He exclaimed, excited and relived he found her.

            "I'm sorry." She let out, before taking off again. She couldn't let anyone know about this, they would give her counseling for sure, or maybe send her home, not let her attend Hogwarts anymore. She needed to find somewhere to go, some place she could block any thinking. Keep her mind occupied, but away from Harry and Ron, they could read her emotions like a book and would be pestering her until she let everything out. A suggestion pierced her mind and she took no thought of where it came from in her desperate state. _Malfoy._

*~*~*

            Why she thought seeing him would help, she did not know, but it seemed like a good idea for some reason. She headed down towards the dungeons before realizing she did not know how to get to the common room and when she got there, she did not know the password. The most perplexing idea was even if she got inside the common room, how would the Slytherins accept her? They would most likely call Professor Snape after cursing her over and over. She started to question the thought of seeing him when he rounded the corner stopping at the sight of her.

            "What are you doing down here Granger?" He asked rather rudely, wondering the reason she might travel to the dungeons besides Potions.

            "Looking for you actually." She said, in a matter of factly tone.

            "And why is a mudblood like yourself looking for me?" He wondered.

            "Because I think you're the hottest thing on two legs" She smiled slyly. _Why the hell did I say that?! _She thought angrily. _Because it's true. _She was told by none other than the one she wished to forget.

            "What the bloody hell?!" Draco asked, confused. He gave Hermione a look of disbelieve mixed with horror at being called 'Hot' by his enemy.

            _It was you! _Hermione growled inwardly. _You who made me come down here! You who said that! _Horror struck Hermione. The evil voice was more than a voice inside her head, now it could make her say things, things she would never dare say. _You have to admit, he is one sexy lil boy! _It commented as Hermione looked him up and down, unwillingly of course, but unknowingly as well.

            "Whatever, mudblood, you're wasting my time." Malfoy spat and walked off, not knowing his ass was being watched as he walked.

*~*~*

            "Harry!" Neville yelled, leaping through the portrait hole, but not without getting his foot caught and falling face first.

            "Are you ok?" Harry asked Neville, running over. Neville looked up and breathed, "Hermione.. Hall.. By North tower!"

            "Hermione?!" Ron asked excitedly from his couch by the staircases.

            "By the North Tower! Let's go" Harry said, motioning Ron to come.

            They took off through the Fat Lady so quickly she asked, "Where in the world might you be going in such a hurry?" but they were too far down the hall already they did not hear her.

*~*~*

**Author: **So it's short, sue me! Please don't though.. Read any stories by Autumn rhapsodie or lemonpeppachickn, they are talented writers (and it helps that they're my friend [sister's friend actually, but I love her just the same, she's my friend too!] and sister). I will write another chapter ASAP so just be patient. My story If Daine Went Crazy seems to be a hit, so I'll work on it a bit. It will get more interesting, I swear! LoL, well, type to ya later!


End file.
